We will study methods to prevent the end stage renal disease which may follow rer infection. This will include prevention of the disease as well as modulation of the cute host response to the bacteria since this response can cause renal damage. The organisms to be tested include Escherichia coli, Proteus mirabilis, Staphylococcus saprophyticus and Klebsiella. Our attempt to prevent-the disease involves vaccination with both artificial or K-antigen specific oligosaccharide-protein conjugates to produce protective antibodies, as well as production of anti- idiotype antibodies which will be protective against disease. To determine the best method to prevent or modulate the renal damage which occurs during infection we will study the acute phase reactants. These include complement, interleukins, the eicosinoids, and leukocytes to include granulocytes and the subset of lymphocytes. As part of our attempt to understand as well as prevent the renal damage, we will modulate it by treatment with antibiotics, corticosteroids, anti-inflammatory agents, calcium channel blockers and immunization.